Syaoran And His Ancestor Hiiragizawa
by Princess of Altea-170
Summary: Syaoran's 14th birthday is coming up and he has to invite Hiiragizawa, what will happen when Clow's Recarinetion show's up with a big surpise and what about the rest of the gang.
1. Default Chapter

Syaoran And His Ancestor Hiiragizawa…

By: Princess of Altea-170

Chapter 1: An inviting to the party

Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura and I never will

Li Syaoran the next Li-clan leader was getting very degraded right now why? Cause he was on his way to "the Evil one's" house why he was going cause his mother sent him to invite " the Evil one" to his 14th Birthday party. Syaoran had moved back to Tomoeda a couple of months ago, well his ancestor had done the same thing but only a couple of weeks after Syaoran had. Of course Syaoran had come back to see his Cherry Blossom again, but why had Hiiragizawa Eriol? That was the question all of their friends wanted to know, all Hiiragizawa-san had said, "just visiting" with the infamous smirk of his.

Well Syaoran was still debating with himself about it he had arrived at Eriol's house "konnichi wa my cute little descendant" " stop calling me that!" " Oh why I only do cause it's true after all, even ask Sakura-san" " well whatever am only here to give you this, here! Ja Ne" Syaoran had than ran as fast as he could away from that evil house as he would call it. Meanwhile with Eriol, " so it's my cute little descendant's birthday soon, hmm, maybe I can help plan…" than he got his phone and dialed an old friend…

Syaoran had been running for some time now until he ran right in to Sakura " am sorry, oh it's you Sakura-Chan!" " Hoe? Oh hi Syaoran-kun why are you doing down there?" " oh it's nothing, let me walk you home, it's kinda getting late" " ok Syaoran-kun" well there were walking toward Sakura-Chan's house, Tomoyo and Meilin were planning the party, " ok so were are we going to have the party?" " Duh the Amusement park, were else, it's the best place to go that's in Tomoeda!" " Ok so what are you planning to do this time Meilin-chan, Sakura-Chan and Li-kun are already together" " I know, but this time were going to get them to kiss and play more matchmaker… hahaha, hee hee" " oh you are so smart meilin-chan hohohoho"

Princess of Altea-170- Hi, sorry it's short, but there more to come, I promise, right there Eriol-kun 's shows up Eriol-kun- hi Princess of Altea-170 and readers, by the way she does NOT own me and I wish that people would give her some reviews, oh and me some

Princess of Altea170- what do you mean you some it's my story! Eriol kun- well there are fans out there you know? , Eek well gotta ran, please review Princess of Altea170- grrr Eriol get back here!!!


	2. the Phone call and mrsnuggles?

Syaoran and his Ancestor Hiiragizawa

Chapter 2: the phone call and Mr. Cuddles?

By: Princess of Altea-170

Syaoran had been at Sakura's place after he ran into her, she said that he was soaking wet and her house was closer than his apartment so he was at sakura's place having tea and cookies " Syaoran-kun, why were you all wet and running from something?" " Oh I had to give Hiiragizawa-san something" " oh Eriol-kun, your going to invite him to the party right?" " Umm yeah mother told me to!" " Oh great, you know Eriol-kun isn't that bad and he was trying to help me transform the cards before they would lose there power" " I know but I still don't like him…. And that smile of his" Sakura just said " hoooeee?"

Meanwhile

" Hee hee my cute little descendant, doesn't know what coming for him" " you know Eriol-san I don't know why Xiao Lang didn't invite you I mean you're his friend aren't you and besides he does have to respect you" " oh no, it's ok I mean he will learn soon that he can't ignore me for long…"

After Sakura's place

Hi Mr. cuddles how have you been I missed you I mean you're the only one that's knows all of secrets Hee hee " syaoran you still talk to that bears of yours man I thought you threw that thing away awhile ago? " yahhh melin go away am talking with Mr. Cuddles! " Fine"

Princessofaltea170" am sorry it sucks and its short but am in school and I don't have a lot of time to type the next chapter till next time bye


	3. the begging of the party and the surpise...

Syaoran and his Ancestor Hiiragizawa

Chapter 3: the beginning of the party and the big surprise!

By: Princess of Altea-170

After the encounter with melin Syaoran had been thinking about his birthday tomorrow and the party, what would he get this year? What would he do if Hiiragizawa talked to him or trick him again and he'd make a fool of himself " no! I won't let that evil ruin my 14th birthday party and if I get the chance ill kick he out of my house!"

Meanwhile

" ohhohoho are the preparations ready for tomorrow Hiiragizawa-san?" " Hai, plum blossom what are you planning anyway?" " Oh you'll see" mhahahahaha

July 13th

It was the morning of Syaoran's big day and what was he doing? He was on his computer reading his email oh and talking to Sakura-chan when " Li-sama get ready for the party your mother will be here in 10 mins!" " Ok wei-san thanks, wait 10 mins? Yahhh " he told Sakura-chan goodbye and love and got dressed, brushed his teeth and combed his hair got wn the stairs in like 10.8 seconds (Princess of Altea-170: wow that's faster than Sakura-Chan!) "Ok am here where's mother?" " umm in 10 mins" " you got down in not even a min Li-sama" " ohh ok well umm what to do?"

10 minutes later

" Hello mother, did you have a good flight?" "Yes I did thank you for asking Xiao Lang" " of course" " so where's all your friends? The party's in half an hour?" " Oh umm ill get them be right back" Syaoran than ran all the way back to his room and called everyone to get to his house on the double.

5 mins later

"Hello and welcome to Syaoran Li's 14th birthday party, please enjoy all of the festivities" all of the CCS gang were having fun talking and playing games until Syaoran annoced " ohayo, umm we will now be going somewhere for the party so will you all please follow me and we will get going to this secret place" they all got into a limo and drove up to a hill at the end of town they entered the amusement park and… " KONNI CHI WA MINNA-SAN AND WELCOME TO Syaoran's 14th Party" there was Hiiragizawa Eriol at his party and this was his surprise! " Nooooooooooooooooooooo"

Princess of Altea-170: konnichi wa and that is chapter three for you hope you liked it and until next time Ja ne!


	4. The Rest of the Party and Evil Plans

Hi this chapter is dedicated to Lady Kagewaki for giving me some wonderful reviews and encouraging me to continuing this fic for her I give you chapter four

Syaoran and his Ancestor Hiiragizawa

Chap 4: the rest of the party and Evil Plans

By: Princess of Altea-170

Well syaoran was cursing his luck everyone else had already gone to have fun Eriol had his trademark smirk on and was telling syaoran how happy he was for inviting him to his party

" Hiiragizawa you better not have another evil plan forming in that stupid head of yours"

" Why cute descendent, what evil do you speck of?"

" You know"

While this was going on Sakura and Tomoyo were talking

" Tomoyo-chan is it just me or do you like Eriol-kun?"

" What, why do you ask Sakura-chan?"

" I don't know maybe because you're always at his house after school"

" Oh well you see Hiiragizawa-kun is tutoring me"

" Hoee, but Tomoyo-chan your doing alright in school why do you need a tutor?"

" I just do "

After 4 hours of riding on the fair rides it was finally time for presents and cake Sakura had made Syaoran a huge chocolate cake and the others had made the food. When syaoran had finished opening his first present he got a spooky feeling that he was going to regret opening Hiiragizawa's gift he got lots of green things and some of the things were ok like he a new watch and a couple of new anime's finally he came to Hiiragizawa's present should he open it, what evil could be in a this so called harmless box?

He decided to open it cause for one his mother was right there and well he couldn't just throw the evil looking thing away that would be rude he slowly took off the lid and what was the gift? Well it turned out to be a …… book with all kinds of different kinds of old legends? What the hell?

" Huh? Where 's the evil stuff that you put in this box?"

" What evil I just gave you a book from my library"

" Ohh"

After the Party

Syaoran had an okay birthday but something was still bothering him, how come Hiiragizawa hadn't done anything evil for once? What was the cause for him being somewhat normal?

" I wonder if it has anything to do with Daidouji-san? oh if he touches her I'll kill him!"

Hiiragizawa Manor

" Master didn't you say you had an evil plan for li-san?"

" Hai, I do, but we must wait for Daidouji-san to come over first"

" Eriol-sama! Tomoyo-chan's here!"

Tomoyo entered the living room with her trademark camera in hand and a small book

" Did you get it?"

" Hai, Li-kun didn't even notice that I stole his revenge plans against you"

" Good so what' the plan?"

" We now wait for the perfect chance to embarrass him in front of Sakura"

" How is this revenge for the other week?"

" Simple we embarrass him and he has no way of getting back at us"

For the next hour or so Hiiragizawa Manor was filled with evil laughter.

Princess of Altea-170- thank you sorry it was kinda dumb but that is all I can come up with for now until next time minna-san Ja Ne!


	5. Syaoran's weird day and the evil plan

Hi everyone I know I haven't updated this fic in a long while, but now I have decided to continue it for the sake of all you fans so with that note I give you chapter 5

Syaoran and his Ancestor Hiiragizawa

Chap 5: Syaoran's very weird day and the evil plan in action

By: Princess of Altea-170

Finally his birthday was over and everything would go back to normal well as normal they could get with Eriol around or so Syaoran thought it was Monday and he was on his way to school with Sakura so far it was normal and no Hiiragizawa

" Syao-kun what do you have against Eriol-kun?"

" Everything"

" Your still not over him liking me are you, he only tried to help me transform the star cards so get over it!"

" I know but he still is evil"

" Ok I give up"

" Ok"

" Get over it!"

" Noooooo!"

" Hooee…"

" You never change Sakura "

When they got to school everything was all crazy, like students were all breaking things and teachers were just ignoring it what the heck? Sakura and Syaoran were shocked about how everyone was acting the only ones that seem normal was of course Tomoyo and Eriol both sitting in their own desk reading the lesson they were suppose to be doing right now instead everyone was breaking objects and yelling at each other about stupid things

" What the heck happen here?"

" Why cute little descendent nothing is wrong everything is perfectly normal"

" Normal you call this normal!"

Pointing to the now destroyed classroom

" Tomoyo-chan what happen and what is causing this?

" Why Sakura-Chan nothing is wrong why do you ask?"

" Hoe?"

Sakura and Syaoran just backed away from their crazy and not normal friends and went outside where they could talk

" Syaoran-kun do you think this is probly caused from magic?

" I think so, im guessing Hiiragizawa"

" For once I have to agree with you, but why would Eriol-kun do this again is there a Clow card I missed to transform?"

" Oh well let's confront those two!"

" Ok"

Later that Day

Syaoran and Sakura were going to Reed Manor to confront the evil couple known as Eriol and Tomoyo but first they had to get Kero and Yue back at the Kinomoto residents

" Kero-chan, Yue? We need your help"

" What is it Mistress?

" Eriol-kun and Tomoyo-chan are up to something that involves magic so we need you two to help us find out"

"Ok"

So now they got Kero and Yue to help they were on their way to Reed manor once they got there the door just opened by itself and the four people went inside to get the evil couple, anyway….

With Eriol and Tomoyo

" Hiiragizawa-kun they're coming"

" I know Daidouji-san"

" Oh and Daidouji-san"

" Yes"

" Call me Eriol, we have known each other for awhile now so why not?"

" Ok Eriol-kun"

"Anyway Tomoyo-san all we have to do now is lock them in a room"

" Which one?"

" The one with my Throne of Evil"

Back with the rest of the gang

" I say we go to were Hiiragizawa is always"

" You mean his chair?"

" Yes, he is always in that chair planning ways to get me"

" Umm Syaoran-kun I think your over doing it"

" Not when it comes to Hiiragizawa"

" Hoooeee?"

"Never mind Sakura-Chan"

They entered the living room you could say and they saw no Hiiragizawa?

" Huh where is that evil planner?"

" I think you were wrong for once Syao-kun"

But then voices sounding just like Eriol's started to talk to them

" Hello Cute Descendant and Sakura-san, you have both fallen in my trap, so you will stay here until I let you out hahahha oh and Yue, Kero you both have to leave thank you and goodbye"

A strong wing than came and blew Yue and Kero from the room and to outside.

Princess of Altea-170: hello well that it for chapter 5, what will happen? Well you don't get to know until the next chapter so yeah

Eriol: you know that's not very nice

Princess of Altea-170: I know sorry anyway until next time Ja!


	6. Trapped and wait till i get you Eriol

Syaoran and his Ancestor Hiiragizawa

By: Princess of Altea-170

Chapter 6: Trapped and just wait till I get you Hiiragizawa!

Syaoran and Sakura were both amazed of how Yue and Kero were both ejected from the room in like less than 3 secs and than they both noticed that they had both fallen into Eriol's little trap

" Syaoran-kun you were right!"

" I know grr that Hiiragizawa just you wait till I get you your are soo dead!"

" So now what do we just let them trap us in here or what?" asked a very confused Sakura

" That's right you have the Sakura cards with you right?"

"Yes"

"Ok than just use the sword card and totally kill the door!"

" But Syaoran I can't do that it's Eriol-kun's door"

" Sakura, how can you respect his door when he was being mean to you and lock you up in here?"

" Hmmmm, ohhhhhhh your right Eriol-kun is so dead once I get us out of here!"

Sakura summoned her wand and with the sword card she sliced the door in half, once free Syaoran and her both went on the hunt to kill Hiiragizawa well not really just get him back for his evil ways and involve poor Tomoyo-chan

With Eriol And Tomoyo

" Ohhh nooo what are we going to do Eriol-kun they got out"

" Not to worry Tomoyo-chan I figured that my cute little descendant would tell Sakura-san to use the cards and I already set up lots of traps along the way to hold them off so that we could escape here in time before they got us"

"Ok but we can't run from them forever what about school?"

" Ummm you know for once I have to agree that I didn't think of that"

"Eriol-kun you baka, they get us sooner or later so what do we do?"

" Well I guess we will wait for them to get here"

"…."

Back with Sakura and Syaoran

So far Sakura and Syaoran had got past most of the so called traps there were so easy most of them were all from when Sakura had to change the card except this time once defected they disappeared it only took them 10 min to get through them all and another 2 min to locate Eriol's aura

"Ahahaha we have found you evil person I despise more than anything, and of course Daidouji-san" yelled Syaoran

" Tomoyo-chan are you alright, Eriol-kun didn't do anything to you? Asked an angry Sakura

" No I helped him with this one Sakura-chan" Tomoyo answered

"How could you side with such an evil Daidouji-san?"

" He's not that bad Li-kun once you get to know him"

"Ha I told you Syaoran-kun that Eriol-kun wasn't that bad" Sakura pointed out

" Well ….. What about him using magic against you Sakura?"

" Hoe? What magic Syaoran-kun?"

" Arrrgggg he erased her memory again"

"Hoe?"

"Oh don't worry Sakura-chan it's nothing for you to be concerned with" Tomoyo answered

So in the end Syaoran was right about Hiiragizawa coming back to make his life a living hell and Sakura had no clue why Syaoran was so mad about, Eriol and Tomoyo continued to play around with our two Heroes and well I guess you could say that all was well in the end.

Princess of Altea-170- oh my gosh it's the end, well fans that's the end of Syaoran and his ancestor Hiiragizawa I hope you enjoyed my longest fic yet, please review JA NE!


End file.
